Coming Clean
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: what if serena didnt want to live out her destiny? song fic to Hillary Duff's song coming clean read and review. P.S i suck at summerys so dont let this fool you ok hehe


Hey every one sorry I haven't up dated in forever I've been sick… I swear couldn't stay awake spent all of a week and a half in bed sleeping most of the day well while I was awake I wrote this story and a chappie for one of my other stories (by hand) and here is my song fic let me know what you think ok

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song Come Clean (let The Rain Fall Down) by Hilary Duff (FYI I don't really like Hilary Duff but when I heard this song this story just came to me read and review) **

Serena ran through the streets not looking where she was going dodging in-between people when she hit a strong chest. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, her whole body was trembling

"Baby what's wrong?" asked the concerned voice of Darien. Serena looked up at her boyfriend of 6 months

"I want to go back I don't want to live this life any more" she whispered Darien looked down at her shock written all over his face

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

"Come with me, we don't have to be like this saving the world night after night Darien lets go back a year and a half before becoming sailor moon and tuxedo mask!"

"But… Sere this **IS** who we are its our destiny now stop saying things like this ok?" Serena looked at Darien and said

"Well then I'll be seeing you!" Before she walked off. Darien watched her retreating form and let out a sigh today was going to be one of those days.

Serena walked into the temple

"Your late AGAIN Serena!" yelled Raye

"Sorry I bumped into Darien" said Serena quietly

"Darien, Darien, Darien he's **ALLWAYS** your excuse Serena you are so irresponsible. I don't know HOW you became the leader let alone be the moon princess." Yelled Raye

"You don't even know **WHO** I am!" yelled Serena at Raye

"What do you mean Serena your STILL the same cry baby, ditz you have always been" yelled Raye. Serena felt the tears pricking at her eyes.

"**FINE **if that how you feel Raye **YOU** be the leader and just see how 'easy' it is" Serena yelled back as she ripped her broach off her dress and threw it at Raye before she ran out and screamed

"SORRY I CANT BE SO PERFECT! SORRY I CAN'T BE THIS PERSON YOU WANT ME TO BE!" over her shoulder. The 4 girls looked at each other

"S-s-she'll be back," said Raye

"Yeah… I hope so," said Amy voicing everyone's thoughts.

_  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy  
_

As Serena ran down the temple steps she pulled a spider thread thick chain from underneath her dress attached to the thin chain was a silver key still running she held the key above her head and yelled out

"By the power of the moon, I command thee Pluto daughter of father time and Infinity, protector and friend of the moon princess, the outer Scout known as Sailor Pluto who holds the Time Staff in which rests the talisman the Garnet Orb, the guardian of time I command thee to open a portal into your mystic domain as I seek counsel with thee"

A blinding flash of light appeared out of no where and a portal opened, Serena ran into it and in another flash of light the portal was gone leaving no trace that it had ever been there

_  
**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
**_

Mist swirled around Serena making it impossible to see anything 3-foot in front of her

"I know why you here Serenity and what you wish to be done is a dangerous thing" a soft yet commanding voice said from the mist slowly Serena could make out the shape of sailor Pluto her oldest friend.

"But can it be done Pluto?" asked Serena her eyes burning into Pluto's eyes turning her head slightly to the side Pluto whispered

"Yes"

"Then let my will be done," said Serena. Sailor Pluto raised her Time Staff and hit the ground with it another portal appeared. Serena walked over to Pluto and wrapped her arms around her old friends neck

"Goodbye I know you'll be watching" Pluto gave her a small sad smile and said

"As I always do" Serena released Pluto and stepped into the protal.

_  
**I'm shedding  
Shedding every colour  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
**_

Colours were all around Serena images well random memories flew in the colours around her. Her and Darien's first kiss, her first transformation, meeting Amy for the first time, her and Raye's famous tongue fights, her and Mina out boy scooping, sitting at the arcade waiting for Andrew to bring over her chocolate milkshake, Darien picking on her, Lita with her many failed attempts at teaching her to cook and the first monster she ever fought.

A single tear ran down Serena's face these were beautiful memories but the truth about her was buried deeper the true her was sick of fighting, she was sick of her skin being stained red with the blood of a innocent or covered in the muck of a killed monster. The true her was sick of her so called destiny controlling every aspect of her life.

_  
**'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind  
**_

What she was doing wasn't selfish… was it? No she was just different she was sick of the limited choices she had, she didn't want to be queen and she didn't want the fate of humanity to rest on her shoulders.

_**  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
**_

The colours around Serena stoped the memories disappeared a sliver light appeared in front of Serena the light took on the form of her mother.

"Mother what are you doing here?" asked Serena

"I came to grant you a single wish, ask me anything" said Selenity

"All I wish for is a clean start," whispered Serena. A solitary tear ran down Selenity's face as she said

"Just a clean start? Foolish girl, very well you know the words say them proud Serena" Serena looked at her mother and then turned her face towards the sky

"Gods and Goddesses hear my plea wash away the threads that bind me to time and let me weave a tapestry of my own design let me create my own destiny!" a howling wind picked up Serena took a deep breath and screamed over the sound of the wind "LET ME HAVE A CLEAN START!"

_**  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rainfall  
I'm coming clean  
**_

The wind whipped around Serena's thin frame a light cheery voice seemed to appear from nowhere

"Go forth serenity the threads of destiny are at your hands make the choices your heart desires" another portal appeared in front of Serena a pair of gentle hands pushed her towards it, Serena didn't need to be told twice and she stepped into it, ready to make her own destiny.

"Forget every thing serenity you wont remember your past," said the voce of her mother

_**  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
**_

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO I'M GONNA BE MAJORLY LATEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Serena as she ran around her room putting her uniform on grabbing her school bag she ran out of her room and down the stairs and yelled

"Bye mum and dad" before running out the door. As she ran down the street she saw two young boys huddled around something. She knew she was going to be late but she had the urge to stop. Weighing up the pros and cons of stopping Serena heard the yowl of a tortured animal

"Hey you boys stop hurting that poor cat," yelled Serena

"Oh yeah like we are going to listen to you" said the older looking of the two rolling his eyes

"Please stop torturing that poor animal. What has that cat done to deserve you hurting it?" said Serena stamping her foot

"It's just a stray so mind your own business you blond bimbo!" said the other boy. Serena just stood there not sure what to say or do

"Now didn't I just hear this lady ask you nicely to leave the cat alone!" said a masculine voice behind Serena, she turned around and saw a dorp dead gorgeous guy with raven black hair, midnight blue eyes, a muscular body. The only thing that looked out of place on him was the ugly green jacket he was wearing.

"Ummmm yeah I think she did, sorry lady" said the first boy as he grabbed the other boys shirt collar and pulled him away leaving the small black cat all curled up in a ball. Serena ran forward and picked up the cat

"You poor thing I'll look after you," said Serena her heart going out to the cat. Remembering Mr gorgeous Serena turned around and said

"Thank you for your help I'm Serena" as she held out a hand for Mr gorgeous to shake

"I'm Darien and has anyone ever told you your hair looks like meatballs," said Darien laughing. Serena saw red

"How dare you, you pompous jerk and here I thought you were a gentleman" Darien didn't even blink a eye and said

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around meatball head" as he walked away. Serena scratched the head of the cat and felt something underneath her fingers it was a bandaid. Carefully Serena pulled the bandaid off underneath it was a gold crescent moon. The cat jumped out of her arms and looked right at her a beam of light came out of the crescent moon on its forehead and landed on Serena's forehead. Serena went into a sort of trance

"Its really you Sailor Moon" said the cat

"What cats don't talk?" said Serena

"This one does and you Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice," said the cat as she did a back flip a locket appeared out of thin air. Serena picked it up as she felt the cold metal underneath her fingertips she had the strongest feeling that she had already done this.

"OK Luna you win lets go kick Nega butt," said Serena as she clipped the locket onto the front of her dress. Serena said it as if she said it every day that really threw Luna.

_**  
Let's go back  
Back to the beginning**_

Serena woke up with a start and groped around her bedside table and felt the cold reassuring fell of her transformation locket thank god that was a dream. She looked at Luna sleeping at the foot of her bed. Shivers ran down her spine as she lay back on her bed slowly sleep over took her.

Standing at the gates of time Sailor Pluto watched as she always did a ghost of a smile played on her lips, she had meddled again but Serenity would forgive her this time, when Serena had the chance to make her own destiny she still chose the same path

"Sleep well old friend," she whispered to Serena's sleeping form as the mists of time surrounded her.


End file.
